


And Just a Dash of Lust

by Nephiliam



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliam/pseuds/Nephiliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps when Stein grabbed young Maka she couldn't pull free. Perhaps Soul couldn't get to her in time. Perhaps they disappeared into the abyss of Stein's laboratory. Rated for sensitive material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Just a Dash of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First work

"Maka!" Soul yelled as Stein reached and tugged on that blonde pigtail. Maka screamed, struggling as much as she could under the hold of the meister. Stein pushed the pesky fabric of Maka's shirt up and let his fingers dance along the girl's pale, fresh skin.

"Stop!" Maka yelled, just as Stein pulled out his black marker, making two lines.

"Perfect," he breathed in her ear.

"Let her go!" Soul yelled, his fists balled, eyes on Maka.

Stein's tongue pushed out of his mouth and along the girl's neck. Maka screamed and scratched desperately at her holder. It hardly mattered to Stein. This girl was his. He used Soul Menace on Maka, pushing the green lightening into the girl's body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell, letting Stein finish off the rest of the students before taking her back and dissecting her...

piece

by

piece

xXxXxXx

"Where's my daughter!" Spirit yelled, steam pouring out of his ears, his eyes flaming red.

Death stood with his arms crossed, staring at the mirror. He turned and shrugged at the worried father. "It seems Stein has betrayed us, Spirit. There's a strong barrier around that house of his. It's up to the kids now."

Spirit stared angrily past Death and at the mirror. "Come on, Maka. I know you can do it."

xXxXxXx

Grey finger brushed against pale skin as Stein slowly undressed his little toy. Maka was still unconscious, unaware of her surroundings. Stein's eyes raped her body as he peeled each layer of clothing from her skin, waiting to come to his prize.

"Perhaps I'll turn you to sandpaper," he mumbled, dragging a fingernail against the mark he had made earlier. Though he had decided not to use this original pattern, he was going to keep in there for memories sake. The skin beneath his fingernail pulsed gently. There were three layers of skin on a human body: the epidermis, the dermis, and the subcutaneous layer. The first layer was all of the dead skin, the second was much more interesting. It had the hair follicles the nerve endings - the stuff he loved to play with. The third held the arteries and veins he would rip out of her, inspect carefully, and move to another section of her body. He would make her into something beautiful.

More beautiful than she already was, that is. Were humans beautiful? Stein had contemplated this thoroughly in his line of work. They were creatures covered in skin and hair, they expelled sweat to cool themselves. Humans were indeed fascinating. But beautiful? Not many things could be considered beautiful. But this thing in front of him - this girl - she may be an exception. Of course, she was not made of sandpaper, nor did she have scars. He would fix this. From a further perspective, however, it could be considered.

He was down to her underwear as he adjusted his screw, clicking it into place. He brought his hands down once more again, this time scissors in hand, snipping away at the remaining cloth covering her sensitive areas. He clipped away her panties and threw them with her other clothes - things that would be burned later. However, he removed her bra more gently, sitting her up and undoing it from behind.

Once again he set her gently on the metal table, only this time she was bare naked. Her breasts, though small, were perky and her nipples pointed upward. As a man, he could appreciate this. And take advantage of this.

"Stop it," he scolded himself, clicking the screw to a different position. "She's so young...so pretty..."

He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling and holding the smoke in for a moment before releasing it. An easy smile laid upon his face and he looked down upon the girl once more. He held the cigarette in his mouth as he brought her arms above her head and bound them into place - leather straps ready for any test subject. He was able to put one of her legs into the strap before he noticed the other was missing.

As he turned away from her, looking for something to keep her other leg down, her soul flared. He remained turned, waiting for her to make some kind of sound. Her breathing changed from a steady pace to a panicked one as she inspected her situation. He could just imagine the way her body was speckled with goosebumps and the shape of her body as her free came up to try and protect herself from the cold and embarrassment of her nudeness.

"Stein!" she yelled.

His lazy grin became cold as he turned to her. He expected her to pretend to remain asleep or unconscious. He liked her straight forwardness.

Her hair was down now, making her seem slightly older. Her eyes were not the frightened, scared look he preferred, but instead disobedient and insubmissive. This would never do.

"Maka," Stein said lazily, leaning against the metal table that held his favorite knives and scalpels. "Spirit's precious daughter."

"What did you do with Soul?"

Stein shrugged. "I disposed of him as I saw fit. Don't worry about that weapon of yours, he should be rotting somewhere in my basement."

"Let us go."

"I think I won fair," he tapped a finger against the metal, "and," tap, "square," tap.

Her leg was up, trying to protect her little womanly areas. He noticed just then the furious red on her face. His eyes narrowed and he came closer. Oh, how he wanted to take his sharpest blade and dissect into every inch of this small creature. But perhaps she could be used for other things. That partner of hers would be just as good to dissect. Maybe even better.

He moved to stand at the head of the table. She attempted looking backwards at him, though her bonds made it difficult. Her soul flared uncomfortably and...

Was that what he thought that was?

Slowly, he put a hand under her chin and forced her neck up to a position that would be considered everything but comfortable.

There.

It flared again.

He smirked.

"Maka. Do you happen to be aroused by this?"

Her red face turned to a red body, spreading down her neck to her chest and stomach.

"What? Of course not you sick pervert!"

He moved to stand by her side, her leg flinching away from him. "I can read every inch of your soul. Lying will get you nowhere."

She hesitated, the only answer he needed. "Shut up!" she finally yelled.

Stein spit the cigarette to the ground and climbed onto the table, straddling Maka. She stared at him, a confused glare on her delicate features. His smirk widened. "I'm going to change that belligerent look off of your face and turn it into fear."

He moved his face closer.

"Or even better."

She could smell the cigarettes and alcohol on his breath.

"Pure. Lust."

Stein attacked her mouth with no remorse, his tongue forcing its way into her domain. She choked for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening.

Until she knew exactly what was happening.

She bit down as hard as she could in her state. He grunted and sat up, eyes down on her but head tilted up. It was a horrifying scene. Blood ran down his mouth and he chuckled. "A fighter. I like that."

Maka attempted bringing her open leg up to kick him from behind but his own leg was there, pinning it to the freezing table. "Maka, Maka, Maka. I'm so much more advanced at fighting. Do you really think you have any sort of chance?"

Her heart flared unwillingly at his words.

"There it is again."

His hand was suddenly at her neck, pressing gently.

And he paused.

"I have this idea," he said quietly, hair in front of his eyes. "Of this serum I'm working on. I never assumed I'd need it. But my scientific mind is telling me to take it for a test round."

He was off her then, going through his cabinets.

From behind her she could hear him talking.

"In usual situations I'd much prefer to take you myself. I can tell you'd go easily enough," she flushed unwillingly. "However, I haven't tested this on any human subject." He came into her preferential vision. "And animals just don't give me the same kind of response I need."

He pricked her neck with something. She squeaked. As he pushed on the syringe the cold liquid flew through her veins like a fire. She screamed like she had never screamed before. Her back arched, pushing as far away from the table as humanly possible. Her body withered in spasms.

"What did you do?" she panted.

A haze settled over her vision, barely giving her the ability to see Stein appear on top of him. The pressure of his weight was almost unnoticeable. Except his touch. It made her skin shiver and burn at the same time, sending her mind into a blizzard surrounding a fire. She could hardly describe it.

"It's a new concoction I've been working on. In layman's terms, it could be considered a love potion. More specifically the emotion of lust. What it actually does is push on existing emotions and flare them beyond the point of a normal student's understanding."

Her hips pushed up at Stein's crotch. He grinned and moved to Maka's lips once more. This time she accepted him willingly, if not excitedly. "Stein," she groaned. Her mind was no longer with her, she had practically given up to her emotions and barbaric instincts. He pulled up, this time Maka moaned, waiting for some kind of release of all of her emotions.

She watched him remove his lab coat slowly, and take his shirt off. She could hardly keep her eyes on the scars that crossed his chest and body. Her eyes were locked on his pants.

"All in due time," he responded, almost lacking any emotion. His mind was spinning. He should have been taking notes, observations, of her emotions, her responses. This was a perfect specimen he could be studying - but instead he was dirtying it. He had to calm himself. He would have her for always - always chances to experiment, always chances to taunt, always chances to observe. This one experiment going unobserved was no the end of the world.

Besides.

He was having fun with it.

Slowly, he undid her arm restraints. She pounced at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, though her bound leg awkwardly keeping her in place. His lips moved from her lips down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach, until he was off the table. Slowly he undid her final restraint and quickly observed her body.

She was panting, back on the table, hips thrusting into the air in a frenzied heat. Her fingers rubbed eagerly at her clit, needing some kind of sexual release.

He smirked as she looked at him, saliva giving her lips a shiny appearance. He leaned into her, letting her feel the bulge through his pants. She whined.

"Let me hear you beg for it," he growled.

"Stein," she whined weakly. "Please..."

"Please what, Maka?"

"I need you," she complained.

He grinned. "Need me to do what, Maka?"

"Put your cock inside of me," she moaned, eyes closing.

"That's better," he replied, undoing his zipper and unleashing his cock.

Without giving her any warning he entered her.

She screamed his name and arched her back. He started pounding into her, in and out, savoring the scream she let out each time he pushed fully inside of her. Not before long he pushed her to the very edge, climaxing at the same time as his child beauty.

Her breathing was rigid and irregular as he pulled out of her.

Maka's eyes were still closed as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Not bad," he said, zipping his pants. "But of course, we're going to have years to perfect you and your body."

She could hardly look at him as he put her back in her restraints.

He put a hand over her eyes.

"Sleep now."


End file.
